


The Prompt Machine: IronFalcon podfics

by sophinisba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rain, Sam Wilson Gets a Hug, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Three orphaned ficlets, read aloud.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	1. The Way to a Billionaire's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prompt Machine: v.IronFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458097) by [singingwithoutwords (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/singingwithoutwords). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Tumblr prompt: IronFalcon fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Tag Team challenge at Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020.
> 
> Audio editing by Caminante, cover by fensandmarshes.

Cover by fensandmarshes

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2021/The+Way+to+a+Billionaire's+Heart.mp3) | **Size:** 4.4 MB | **Duration:** 5:18 minutes

  
---|---


	2. Worse Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Tumblr promt: hurt/comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning(s): references to loss of limbs, dysphoria, brief mention of torture
> 
> Podfic made for the Cover Art First challenge at Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. Cover by fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> Readers note: I love wingfic so muuuuuuch.

Cover by fishandchipsandvinegar

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2021/Worse+Bad+Days.mp3) | **Size:** 4.0 MB | **Duration:** 7:26 minutes

  
---|---


	3. Like the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Fictober prompt: rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podfic made for the Jinx! challenge at Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. 
> 
> Cover by Caminante.

Cover by Caminante

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2021/Like+the+Rain.mp3) | **Size:** 3.6 MB | **Duration:** 5:00 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
